kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Adeleine
|affiliation=Kirby, Ribbon, Waddle Dee, King Dedede |species=Human |gender=Female}} Adeleine, also known as Ado, is a character in the Kirby series, appearing in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. She returns in Kirby Star Allies alongside Ribbon as a Dream Friend. She is a gifted young human artist with ability to make pictures she paints come to life. Physical Appearance Adeleine is portrayed as a young girl with black eyes, wearing a long-sleeve, bright green (teal in artwork) collared smock and a bright red beret that covers most of her hair. She also wears a very short gray skirt, blue knee-high socks and large shoes with yellow laces. She is almost always seen with her blue brush with multi-colored paint on the tip, her dark brown paint palette with red, blue and yellow paint and her large easel. She always appears to be blushing, although this may just be due to the fact that almost all characters have cheeks like this. In sub-games she can wear a lavender smock with a violet beret, a beige smock with a chestnut beret, or a cyan smock with a yellow beret, in addition to her plain green and red outfit. She is quite unique in being one of the only humans to actually live in Dream Land and make an appearance in the series. In Kirby's Dream Land 3, she has a full head of brown hair, two buttons on her shirt and black shoes; in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, her hair is jet black and shorter with the bangs removed, and she has one button on her shirt and brown shoes. Kirby Star Allies is closer to the latter appearance except she now has a small, stubby nose, lavender eyes, a single fringe of hair on the left side of her forehead, and five fingers on each hand. She is also currently depicted with dark brown hair, merging the hair color from her first two games. Personality Not much is known about Adeleine's personality. What is known is that she is very artistic and creative, and as such she is almost always seen with her art equipment with which she can create various works of art in less than five seconds. After being freed from Dark Matter's control in her second appearance, she eagerly joins Kirby and the gang. In some parts of the game, and in cutscenes, she usually renders assistance to Kirby and the others by painting food or hints. Like Kirby, she appears to be a cheerful soul, as she is noticeably happy most of the time. According to the Kirby Star Allies Channel on Update 11, Adeleine is a little shy about being fed food and hides her face with her hands when done so.Kirby Star Allies Channel Update 11 Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 thumb|Kirby and [[Coo in Ado's arena.]] Adeleine, name shortened to Ado, makes her first appearance as the boss of Cloudy Park. During the battle, Ado stands safely behind her large, cloud-constructed canvas and paints enemies to attack Kirby. After Kirby defeats one of her drawings, she will get mad and make another. Her paintings are all old bosses from ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. They include Ice Dragon, Sweet Stuff, Mr. Shine & Mr. Bright, and Kracko (in that order), none of which spawn enemies/obstacles that grant abilities. After Kirby defeats them all, Ado, now in a fit of rage, steps down from her canvas and attacks Kirby. She is defeated in one hit, however. Once Kirby lands just a single slide attack on her, Ado rolls off-screen, signifying Kirby's victory. )]] If all the Heart Stars are collected for Cloudy Park after the boss battle, Ado will become friendly and paint a randomly-selected drawing whenever Kirby enters her arena. In Boss Butch, the cloudy battlefield becomes gray and stormy. Ado appears during the credits alongside the rest of the game's bosses as they socialize with Kirby. The game ends with Ado dashing across the screen as she swiftly ends the game by painting the word "END" in bright colorful letters in the corner of the screen. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Ado, name lengthened to Adeleine, reappears in the second stage of the first world, Pop Star. She is simply painting a picture when a Crystal Shard falls next to her. She turns and picks it up, when an orb of Dark Matter materializes on her easel and possesses her. Kirby, Ribbon, and Waddle Dee then arrive to find her possessed, and are forced to battle her. In this battle, Adeleine summons a Bronto Burt, an unidentifiable enemy that somewhat resembles both a Gordo and Mariel, and mass of jumbled pixels. After the pixels are defeated, Adeleine summons two stronger enemies; a drawing of Ice Dragon and a drawing of Dark Matter. After the Dark Matter drawing is defeated, Adeleine, just as furious as ever, jumps off of the stump and starts rapidly swiping her brush while charging at Kirby. However, just like in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3, she can be defeated in one hit. Throughout various levels of the game, Adeleine will appear and paint items for Kirby. If Kirby enters the area Adeleine is in with full life, she paints a 1UP, otherwise she paints a Maxim Tomato. She may also paint pictures to help Kirby solve puzzles so he can obtain a shard. in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards]] Adeleine is also playable in the multiplayer mode of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. In this mode, she has four different outfits - her normal green and red outfit, a purple outfit, a brown costume, and a blue and yellow costume. It was also revealed through pre-release screenshots that she was originally intended to be a playable character in single player, but this was not implemented in the final verion for unknown reasons. ''Kirby Star Allies Adeleine appears in ''Kirby Star Allies as one of the Dream Friends that came in the second update. She is paired up with Ribbon as a single Dream Friend in a similar manner to Rick & Kine & Coo. Adeleine can create paintings of past enemies and bosses and has a few moves from her boss fights. Moveset Ado's Painter Movesets Attack names for this section are conjectural. Identity For years, it was unclear whether or not Ado and Adeleine were the same character, given their different names and slightly different character designs. However, the fact that the Japanese romanization of Adeleine's name is "'''Ado'rēnu''" at least implies a connection. The Japanese manga adaptation of Kirby's Dream Land 3 features a character redesign very similar to Adeleine's, with Ado's name and color palette; in addition, it is the first source confirming that the character is female, which would later be the case in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. The Japanese-exclusive 20th Anniversary Hoshi no Kirby Pupupu Taizen leaves this issue open-ended, although it suggests it is likely that Ado is merely Adeleine's nickname as both girls came to Popstar to improve their art skills. HAL Laboratory occasionally referenced Adeleine in games following the book, even including Ado as part of the collectible "Sweet Stuff Drawing" and "Boss Butch" keychains in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. In 2017, a Japanese artbook was released to commemorate Kirby's 25th anniversary. In it, one page showed scans of documents from the development of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, specifically documents regarding the character of Adeleine. The document explicitly states that Adeleine was the artist in Kirby's Dream Land 3, and that the artists and graphic designers for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards should refer to her then-new redesign as opposed to how she appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Additionally, the document refers to her using gender-neutral pronouns, which could imply that the character was initially intended to be androgynous. It has also been discovered that "N64_Ado" is the internal label for the remixed track of Adeleine's introductory cutscene from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, found in the four Nintendo 3DS eShop games, further supporting the idea that Ado is shorthand for Adeleine. In Kirby Star Allies, Adeleine has a move called Ado's Painter, referencing her debut appearance where she only painted bosses instead of enemies. Certain promotional material such as Nintendo of Europe's YouTube video descriptions for the Adeleine & Ribbon DLC reconfirm the notion that Adeleine first appeared as Ado in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Etymology The name Adeleine is is a variation of the name Adeline. It originates from France and means 'noble' or 'nobility.'Wikipedia Given the pronunciation of the name, it's likely a pun on the phrase "Add a line." Related Quotes Trivia *A pre-release screenshot of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards shows that Adeleine was playable in the main game at one point in development. *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Adeleine's battle theme can be heard from Copy Ability selection screen in the Kirby Fighters sub-game. It was remixed in Kirby Fighters Deluxe. *Adeleine makes a cameo as a keychain in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. **She also makes a cameo as a sticker in Kirby: Planet Robobot. *Adeleine used to be the mascot of the "Galería CN" (CN Gallery) section of the 1991 Mexican Club Nintendo magazine. The section was incorporated late in 2000 and was then named "Galerie d' Adeleine" (Adeleine's Gallery). Subscribers of the magazine could send their own drawings and paintings to the editors with a select few being featured in one issue of the magazine. The gallery's name has since been changed to its current name and removed Adeleine from the section. *On February 13, 2017, Adeleine appeared in artwork on the official Kirby 25th anniversary Twitter account, alongside several other prominent female characters in the series. This marks the first time she has made an official appearance in Kirby media since Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Since then, she's made multiple appearances in the account's tweets, and a tweet commemorating its 100,000 followers states that she's the one illustrating the account's artwork. *The Artist ability, introduced in Kirby Star Allies, is based on Adeleine. Kirby wears a red beret that looks similar to Adeleine's, and one of his moves has Kirby paint characters on an easel to aid him, similar to Adeleine's actions during her boss fights. **Kirby also uses his paintbrush to swipe at enemies, which is similar to a beta screenshot of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards showing Adeleine attacking a Mariel in a similar manner. *Adeleine and Ribbon are the first two female Dream Friends in Kirby Star Allies. *The canvas that Adeleine and Ribbon hide behind in Kirby Star Allies depicts the same paintings used for the first stages of Pop Star, Rock Star and Shiver Star on the stage select in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. **In addition to this, the canvas will rarely depict Adeleine's self-portrait that appears in the game's end credits after the good ending. *In Kirby Star Allies, Adeleine's move Ado's Painter creates paintings from a canvas on top of a stump instead of an easel. This is a reference to the big canvas she used in her boss fight in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *When Adeleine takes a hit in Kirby Star Allies when using her Brush Force attack, her knockback animation matches the tumble animation she goes into after being defeated in Kirby Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. *In Kirby Star Allies, Adeleine & Ribbon take more damage from enemies and obstacles than Kirby and other Friends. *Adeleine's Al Fresco Friend Ability is a double entendre: alfresco is Italian, referring to the outdoors; it is typically used in context with dining, referencing the move's ability to produce food, but can also refer to painting on a blank slate, which is what Adeleine does during this move. Videos Kirby Star Allies Wave 2 Update - Adeleine & Ribbon - Nintendo Switch Artwork Ado.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Ado kld3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' comic Adeleine.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine3.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine-0.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adel.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' KPR Sticker 125.png|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (sticker) K25 Adeleine artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25 Adeleine artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website File:Adeleine25thanniversary.jpg|Valentine's Day artwork from the official Kirby Twitter (2017) File:Kirby 25th Anniversary artwork 15.jpg|Hinamatsuri (Doll Festival) artwork from the official Kirby twitter File:DKN07maUEAAbRTH.png|Artwork from the official Kirby twitter, this time showcasing Adeleine painting alongside Paint Roller, Claycia, Elline, and Paintra Kirby Twitter Valentines Day 2.jpg|Valentines Day artwork from official Kirby Twitter (2018) K25th_Twitter_(193).jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary Twitter'' KSA_Dev_Artwork.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Icons KSA Adeleine & Ribbon Icon.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery Ado story.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' AdoEnding1.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' AdoEnding2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' AdoEnding2Art.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' AdoEnding3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Adel.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Image:Screen19.png|Dark Matter materializes on Adeleine's easel Image:Screen20.png|Adeleine possessed by Dark Matter 000Adeleine Kirby size comaprison.jpg|Adeleine attacking Kirby Adeleine unconscious.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine happy2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adeleine crew.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Adopainting.PNG|Artwork of Adeleine in the game's ending Adeleine_Kirby64_render.png|Render from the cutscene before she got possessed Adeleine_Kirby64-animation.gif|Render of her in battle Rare_Keychain_31.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Keychain) AdeleineSkins.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSA_Adeleine_4_colors.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' AdeleineinStarAllies.png|Adeleine & Ribbon's splash screen in Kirby Star Allies AdeleineinSplash.png|Adeleine & Ribbon's intro menu in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! Sprites Image:AdoKDL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' References de:Adeleine es:Adeleine fr:Adeleine it:Adeleine ja:アドレーヌ Category:Allies Category:Allies in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Female characters Category:Artists Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Female Bosses Category:Humans Category:Female Allies Category:Female Mid-bosses Category:Main Characters Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Playable characters in Kirby Star Allies Category:Friends in Kirby Star Allies Category:Dream Friends Category:Helpers Category:Enemies Category:Female Enemies